Atom of X
by KingBeasta
Summary: It has been nearly five years since they were kidnapped by Weapon X the same organization that had bonded Adamantium to Wolverine and clone him. Now they are creating weapons that can combat the savagery of the notorious Wolverine


Naruto x Kitty Pryde

Menma x Madelyne Pryor

Atom of X: It has been nearly five years since they were kidnapped by Weapon X the same organization that had bonded Adamantium to Wolverine and clone him. Now they are creating weapons that can combat the savagery of the notorious Wolverine

 **Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes who inspires fear but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Anko, Shizune, Ino, Hinata, Temari, Tenten, Tayuya, Kin, female, Haku - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because of one person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Tenten - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Naruto x Invisible Woman - Evolution V: kidnapped and experimented on by the infamous Weapon X for years now having been freed from the most dangerous organization the young child made a promise he'll never be under the control of anyone**

 **Naruto x Mystique -Same As Always: there's always a cause how people end up being who they are, it has always been a certain event of their life that brought them were they are it doesn't matter if they are human, Inhuman, or mutant the universe can be crueler than the universes worst enemy**

 **Naruto x Yukana: Is This Real: Naruto had always been alone due to him not good at friends it would only seemed likely that the social outcast and the perverts will be friends but he can't but to wonder why. He also can't help but wondered why gals**

* * *

 **Nevada, Henderson**

Nevada is a state located in the WesternUnited States. According to the 2010 United States Census, it is the 36th most populous state, with 2,700,691 inhabitants, but the 7th largest by land area spanning 109,781.18 square miles. Nevada is divided into 17 counties and contains 19 incorporated municipalities. Nevada's incorporated municipalities cover only 1% of the state's land mass but are home to 56.7% of its population.

A blonde and red-haired boys who appear to be fourteen years of age grinning at their parents. The blonde haired child has blonde spiky hair and ocean blue eyes across his tan skin are six birthmarks resembling whiskers. His twin has spiky red hair his eyes are also blue but with a hint of purple his hair doesn't stop until it reaches the end of his neck. Their father Minato smiles at them he turned his head towards a red-haired woman has a small red hair girl on her shoulders the red-haired man smiles at his child these two are Kekei Uzumaki and Tosaru Uzumaki and the small child on Kekei's back is Karin Uzumaki "having fun there Karin? " asked a grinning Minato.

Karin nods her head with ten thousand watts smile "you bet old man! " exclaimed Karin Minato then gains a downcast while Naruto and Menma laugh at their father.

"Old. I'm old. " mumbled a downcast Minato who's hair blinds his view.

Kushina grabs hold of Minato's hand "it's okay Minato you look good for someone who's old. " said Kushina the adults and children laughed at Minato. Kushina pats her on the back "it's okay Minato I still love you." said Kushina and just like magic the blonde haired man had acted like he was never called old Kushina shook her head negatively at him especially how dramatic he could he "you're so dramatic Minato ya'know what am I supposed to do with you? " asked Kushina in a joking manner.

Minato shrugged his shoulders "I don't know love me accept me for me? " asked Minato in a joking manner with a grin on his face.

Kushina rolled her eyes at the man "you're lucky I love you so much. " said Kushina she looks towards her sons who are playing patty cake Menma is then suddenly begins to see Menma be lifted up in mid air while black substance lifts Naruto up in the air Kushina quickly grabs the two siblings "what did mommy say? " question Kushina.

"Um, not to use our powers in public. " said Naruto in a shy tone.

"And? " asked Kushina with her tapping her foot on the ground.

Menma glanced up to his mother staring at her purple eyes "Ummm...only use them when necessary." said Menma.

Kushina nods her head "that's right and tell me was it necessary to use your powers?" asked Kushina she, Minato, Kekei, and Tosaru were aware of Naruto and Menma being a mutant while most families would hate their children for becoming a mutant not them they still see Naruto and Menma for who they are two innocent children but they wanted Naruto and Menma to have a safe and good life.

With them being held by their mother both blonde and redhead shook their heads negatively "then you shouldn't use them in public. I know you two love having powers but you have to be careful when using them there are a lot of bad people out there. " said Minato Naruto and Menma look at their father with a saddened expression "now don't look so down, we aren't mad." said Minato flashing his children a fatherly smile.

"Old man is right Naruto and Menma are cool!" said Karin.

Minato sighs at the comment "old, I'm not ." said Minato but Karin ignores at Minato "kids, these days." muttered Minato.

Kekei went down to her knee allowing Karin to get off her shoulders Kushina also released her hold of her twins the three children would then run around their parents "you know Minato if you keep talking like that and we'll believe you're old. " smirked Kekei.

Minato rolled his eyes "come on I'm only 38 years old I'm not that old. " groaned Minato he then continued to ignore the sound of three redheads laughing at him. While he was in his late 30s he wasn't even loses to showing how old he is if anyone was old it would be Kekei who's two years older than him.

But being old wasn't his concern while he didn't like being called old his concern was his blonde haired son who can control darkness and Menma who seems to be one of those telepath mutants. Having not one but two mutants was hard afterall two years ago when their grandfather had died hit them really hard not only that but it was also when him and Kushina discovered their children are mutants. This has made the two married couples cautious of their neighbors who knew if they were one of those mutant hunters. As a father he saw his job to protect his family.

Naruto then runs up to Karin and taps her shoulder "tag you're hit!" exclaimed Naruto who begins to laugh.

Karin puffed out her cheeks with a pout "no fair! " exclaimed Karin she then chased Naruto but Naruto would simply hike her out with a 180 turn. As Karin chased after Naruto she barely taps on the cloth of his shirt at which Karin grinned at him "you're it! " exclaimed Karin running away from him.

Naruto pouts her making himself look like a fox fortunately Menma had seemed distracted as he stared at the family of ducks. Naruto then pokes him in the cheek "huh?" replied Menma wondering why his brother had poked him in the face who was reading the minds of the family of ducks.

Naruto then skips away from his brother "you're hit." grinned Naruto.

Menma gives his brother a glare but it held no ill will "hey! I didn't know we were still playing!" exclaimed Menma.

"You're still it! You know the rules you have to tag Karin or myself." said Naruto.

Menma crossed his arms "fine. I guess I'll just tag you. " said Menma who takes off at Naruto the blonde sibling begins running forward just as he's about to be tagged Naruto steps to the side and runs towards his parents with his brother right behind him "I almost got you!" exclaimed a grinning Menma but Naruto stops and does a 180 spin avoiding from being tagged by his red-haired brother.

The two continued to chase after each other but before the they can continue with chasing each other they are picked up by Minato and Kushina, Minato grins down at Naruto "that's enough we're almost at the park you can run around as much as you like there. " said Minato but the child's stomach let's itself be known "ahaha, food first the play?" asked Minato with a chuckle.

Naruto nods his head in a rapid pace "ramen?" asked Naruto staring at his father with a starry look Minato wasn't really surprised by question since both of his children seem to love ramen as much as their mother. He wasn't met anyone who loves, ramen as much as his beautiful wife and his mutant children.

Menma then manages to get out of her hold but before he can run off towards Karin she grabs his hand cause the small red-haired to pout at his mother he then quickly loses the pout and smiles at Kushina "are we there yet!" asked Menma.

Kushina giggles at her child and shakes her head negatively "yeah, we're almost there. Can't you wait? " asked Kushina she was aware at how excited her children can get.

Menma shakes his head negatively with a large grin "nope. " said Menma in a innocent tone.

Naruto then turned towards Kushina with a curious "are we there yet? " asked Naruto causing Minato to sign at Naruto copying his brother.

Karin skips to Kushina smiling brightly at the red-haired woman "are we there yet? " asked Karin causing the four adults to sigh at Karin following Naruto and Menma.

Kushina smiles down at Karin and nods her head at the small female red-haired child "yes, we're here Karin." said Kushina who's pointing her finger Karin turned around and sees there at the Hidden Falls Park Naruto jumps out of the grasp of his father and runs towards the park with Karin behind him laughing and Menma chasing after Naruto "don't go too far! "yelled Kushina but the children ignored her causing the redhead to gain an annoyed look.

Kekei places her hand on her sister's shoulder Kushina turned towards her fellow redhead "let them have their fun. Plus those three are hungry." said Kekei with a smile on her face the four parents watch as Menma tackles Naruto to the ground they then laughed as Karin jumped on Menma "see let them play." advice Kekei with a gentle smile on her face.

Kushina smiles at Kekei "yeah, I guess you're right. " said Kushina.

"RAMEN! "roared Naruto who's standing under a tree.

"YAKISOBA! " roared Karin who picked up her glasses that had fallen from her face.

Tosaru smirks at Minato "I guess that answers that, eh?" asked Tosaru.

Minato snickers and runs his hand through his air "yeah, I guess so. " said Minato the parents walk towards the three children who keep yelling about ramen and yakisoba as they finally reached the three children they sat down. Minato and Tosaro sat down a large basket the two were carrying a large basket inside the basket is a large bento box. Minato take the box out and gives the a layer to Naruto and Menma then two open the lid of their own bento box as the bento box is removed they stare down at the ramen that was made by their parents. Naruto was given Miso Ramen while Menma was given pork ramen.

Tosaru hands the bento box to Karin who opens it she finds she has Yakisoba, egg rolls, teriyaki pork, and Udon noodles Karin gains A star gazed expression her glasses then fall from her face but she pays no mind to it Tosaru see her crimson eyes are filled with happiness "you're awesome dad! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" exclaimed Karin with a split slitting grin.

Tosaru opens up his own bento box inside his box is teriyaki sandwich and brown rice. Kekei opens her box revealing BBQ chicken, white rice, and orange chicken. Kushina opened her box inside the box is shrimp ramen Minato opened his box revealing potato salad, BBQ pork, and rice ball. Minato is then welcomed to the sound of slurping he turned his head and sees Kushina, Naruto, and Menma slurping their ramen Tosaru chuckles "I guess they aren't the only ones who are hungry." stated Tosaru Kushina looks up at Tosaru with a mouth filled with noodles the woman blushes in embarrassment.

She then swallowed the noodles and glares at him "shut it you!" glares Kushina she then goes back to eating her food.

Kekei pours soy sauce on her rice and ta,,kes a bite at it she grins at Kushina "I see you still have that ramen obessession and it seems like you had also passed downed your ramen obessession to Naruto and Menma. " said Kekei who turned to see Naruto and Menma slurping their ramen.

Kushina turned her head to the opposite direction but she knew it was true out of all things both of her children had inherited her love for ramen but she couldn't help herself from diving into the bowl ramen is the food of the gods even when she was young she always enjoyed eating ramen and she was grateful that she was able to to pass the knowledge of how tasty ramen is. Naruto then turned towards Kekei "but ramen is the best! " exclaimed Naruto nearly spitting the noodles from his mouth.

Karin giggles at this Minato turned towards his son he then places his hand on top of Naruto's head causing the young blonde to look up at his father "it's not polite to eat with your mouth full. " said Minato.

Naruto then whines at his father "b-b-but it's sooo good!" exclaimed Naruto Karin then grabs his fork and eats some of the ramen humming to herself while Naruto stares at her with a terrified expression "that was mine!" exclaimed Naruto he then snatched his work and stuffed his face with the delicious noodles.

Karin giggles at Naruto she then takes a bite out of her own food "your right, it is good." said Karin her eyes went wide with shock her whole body feeling as it is about to shut down she looks down and sees a small hole in the middle of her chest her shirt is then stained with the blood "mo.." trailed Karin as she was shot through her eye.

Kekei rushed to her side with a look of horror "Karin! " exclaimed Kekei cradling her daughter's body unfortunately a bullet is then shot through the temple of her forehead ending her life Tosaru grasp in pain as a bullet flies through the man's Adam's apple.

Minato quickly grabs his children's arms who are in shock "Kushina, we have to run! Now! " roared Minato he then watched in hour as a bullet is shot through her stomach and her lung. Before he can even register the loss of his wife he gets shocked through the head with the bullet going through his skull he falls head first both Naruto and Menma scream in horror and pain Darkness around Naruto begins to go crazy while Menma psychic powers go haywire causing people and animals seizures. Naruto and Menma are then shot in the neck by a tranquilizer dart Naruto and Menma glare at them.

As the two turn around they see two soldiers wielding two a gun both siblings tearful eyes became red with anger. The sclera of Naruto's eyes become dark purple in color while Menma gains an emerald green outline around his eyes. "Y-Y-Y-You ki-ki-killed THEM!" roared an enraged Naruto with his voice laced with hatred from Naruto's feet shadows rise up and charges at the man the shadow tentacles pierced through the man the man screams in pain but Naruto doesn't care suddenly his screaming comes to a hault as over of a dozen shadow spikes punctured his body making him look like a porcupine. The fall then falls to the ground the other man attempted to shoot Menma and Naruto but he collapsed to the floor shaking viciously the man's eyes, nose, and ears begin to bleeding the man suddenly comes to a stop with blood pouring from his mouth.

Menma then releases a scream of pain a huge psychic blast is released literally destroying the brains of the animals and the people who are even closed to the park the psychic blast comes to a halt as twenty darts enter his back his eyes struggled to stay awake but his efforts are useless as he falls to his face. Naruto hears the sound of foot steps and sees various of men he extended both his hands but each of the thirty soldiers shot Naruto stopping him from using his powers before he falls into unconscious his last remaining thoughts lingered to his dead family.

An old man step up to the Uzumaki duo he doesn't even glance at the dead corpse seeing them as unimportant his eyes lingered to Naruto he glanced towards the two dead men. This man is Abraham Cornelius, Dr. Cornelius, one of the senior scientists for Weapon X, who was employed by the mysterious Professor Thorton. He's also the man who helped bonded Wolverine's bones with the unbreakable Adamantium. Dr. Cornelius turned towards one of the men with a cold look put these two in the car and deposed of these bodies. " ordered Dr. Cornelius he then begins to head back to the truck he couldn't help but to smirk one had the ability to control and manipulate darkness itself while the other was a telepath and he was able to get his hands on them before the X-men or or the Brotherhood had a chance.

The soldier nods his head "understood, sir. " said the soldier he then picks up both of the children and carries them to the truck the man straps the children down he then picks up a flame thrower as the other soldiers sees the weapon they stepped to the side Dr. Cornelius watches as the man torches the body of Minato, Kushina, Tosaru, Kekei, and Karin as he's finished burning the bodies he steps over to the two bodies of the head soldiers he doesn't even flinch as he burns the body of his comrades are being burnt to a cripse. With the bodies burnt each of the men head back to the vehicle they've arrived in afterall, Weapon X had just acquired two new weapons.

 **Location: Nevada, Weapon X Central Command**

Weapon X is a code name for a secret U.S. Government project intended to deliberately induce superpowers for military purposes. It is the tenth installment of the Weapon Plus Program. In the case of Weapon X, the mechanism was genetic engineering, specifically, creating mutations in normal humans and enhancing existing mutations. The successive projects had Roman numerals, so Weapon X was the tenth such project.

Weapon X had not only gave Wolverine but it had also gave the feral mutant Sabretooth an Adamantium costed skeleton, it had also brought Omega Red back, and the facility was responsible for turning Wade Wilson into the psychotic insane mercenary Deadpool. But Weapon X had experimented on dozens of mutants they even have hired various humans and mutants to work for them even Yuriko Oyama, Lady Deathstrike has done a few missions for this secret program. Weapon X's objective is quite simple create the most powerful and deadly weapon no matter the cost.

With both Abraham Cornelius and and Professor Thorton working with Weapon X their goal has always been to create the perfect weapon a weapon void of any emotion in the past they've attempted to make the perfect soldiers similar to Captain America and Winter Soldier who are the perfect Soldiers but Weapon X didn't wish for another Captain America even a Winter Soldier what they truly wanted was the perfect weapon not bind to any emotions.

The two siblings groaned in pain they look around see they are inside a strange area none of this looks familiar not the test tubes and not the dead bodies floating in takes. The place looked a strange facility created from the minds of a mad scientist but suddenly, the telepath and the Erebokinesis is over comed by a great sadness each of their minds are then over fluided with the death of their family is still fresh and engraved within their mind. Naruto's and Menma's eyes then begins to cry they couldn't believe it their parents, uncle, aunt, and cousin were killed right in front of their very eyes. "One has control over darkness while the other is a telepath two mutations that vastly differ from each other but somehow work in conjunction with each other how intriguing it could it be that sibling bond you two share? " wondered Dr. Cornelius in a cold tone he's seen many mutants but he's never seen one quite like Naruto and Menma Uzumaki while he's never seen a mutation quote like Naruto's but he just knew that Menma's telepath powers aren't quite like the telrpaths like Charles Xavier, Emma Frost, Jean Grey, or Rachel Grey it was far different.

Naruto and Menma glare at the old man disgust Naruto tries to summon his darkness while Menma tries shut his mind down but neither of their abilities work their eyes opened in shock and stare down at their heads with confusion "what the...wh-what's g-g-goin'..on? " exclaimed Menma.

"We injected you with a serum that will enable you from using your powers it isn't permanent though now it's time to begin." said Dr Cornelius in a flat tone leaving both blonde and redhead confused on what the old man is even speaking of.

Naruto and Menma got up to their face and glares at the man "do you think we're just going to do what you say old man." snarled Menma with his purple eyes glaring at the man with hate.

Dr. Cornelius stares at Menma with a cold expression "you say it as if you have a say in it. Foolish child you and your brother are weapons nothing less nothing more." said Dr. Cornelius the doctor then throws an iron sphere at the feet of Naruto and Menma the sphere opens up and a sleeping gas is released.

"You...suck." trailed Naruto before either of the two can hit the iron ground they entered the world of unconsciousness. By the time they are awake they find themselves strapped down to a table that's standing up he attempts to use his powers but grunts in annoyance "damn still can't use my powers." thought Naruto as he and Menma's looks around they found themselves in a room surrounded by multiple tanks the find themselves standing in front of a large glass screen behind the screen they see various of doctors including Professor Thorton and Abraham Cornelius.

Menma then looks around him seeing various of soldiers and doctors his eyes widened as he sees various of needles his eyes then lingered to a heating liquid "where the hell are we?" wondered Menma he then clicks his tongue in annoyance as he's able to use his powers unfortunately, he or Naruto doesn't know when the serum will work off. "Just what is that stuff." wondered Menma who's starting down at the metallic liquid.

The bald headed professor looks at Menma with an emotionless expression "that child is Adamantium." said Professor Thorton who had noticed Menma eyeing the liquidfied Adamantium.

Menma and his brother raised an eyebrow at Professor Thorton "Adamantium? What the hell is that supposed to be?" wondered Menma.

"A metal when cooled becomes unbreakable it is as strong as Wakanda's Vibranium but we won't be bonding the metal to you or your brother only one with an advanced healing factor such as Wolverine and Sabretooth can survive the process. We have other plans for you and your brother." said Professor Thorton while they can't bond the Adamantium to their bones they can still use them in another manner and it would solve no purpose to bond the Adamantium to them even if the two had a healing factor it wouldn't do anything unique besides give them an Adamantium skeleton.

Afterall, when Wolverine and Sabretooth went through the procedure it had changed Wolverine's bone claws into deadly weaponized blades that can cut through nearly any material. And for the more savagery feral mutant it had changed the man's claws into sharp deadly razor blades added to the point Sabretooth is a natural pro at killing had made him even more deadly. They could also inject the DNA of Wolverine into the two but they did not want another Wolverine there's already three walking around with Wolverine Logan Howlett, His female clone X-23, and his son Daken Dark Wolverine.

Professor Thorton turned towards Abraham Cornelius "begin the nanite injection process." ordered Professor Thorton Dr. Cornelius nods his head he then presses a button on the panel he then lifts up a liver. Naruto and Menma watch as a needle directs itself at their neck, spinal cord, and both of their legs the two grunts in pain as the needles pierced through their skin they then released a scream of pain as the minature machines are injected into their body "nanite injection complete Professor. " informed Abraham Cornelius he then turned towards Naruto and Menma who are beyond physically and emotionally exhausted.

Professior Thorton gains a pleased expression he then pressed a button and the table they're strapped to leans back "take them to their cells. We have test to cover." said Professor Thorton while he could careless about their well-being he wanted to see how they would react to their cells which will be the next living courters for the rest of their lives. After, finding out what powers the two have he decided to create rooms that will not only test their abilities but will also torture them.

Professor Thorton and Abraham Cornelius watches two men dragged the exhausted Naruto and Menma. With there bodies and minds being both exhausted the two couldn't fight back as they were dragged through the halls Naruto watches as the man who's dragging Menma turns towards a corner he looks up at the guard with half opened eyes "where did he take my brother!" mumbled Naruto glaring at the man. But the soldier ignored the young Japanese child Naruto closes his eyes trying to block the image ofcall dead Karin but it is futile as his mind makes him remember his glasses wearing cousin expression as she was shot through the chest "where the hell are here?" asked the Erebokinesis but he received no answer what so ever. Naruto then noticed they come to a stop as door "what the hell is this?" asked Naruto in a curiosity tone.

"Your home." said the man in a cold he then forces Naruto to his seat and opens the door the two are greeted to a bright light Naruto is forced to cover his face from the light "this room is littered with a single electron with roughly 880 photons. Welcome to your home. " said the soldier in a stern tone he roughly throws Naruto in the room the force of the throw was so strong Naruto's face was slammed against the wall the man quickly slams the door and locks it. Naruto groans in pain unfortunately, because he can't use his powers he can't summon his darkness he surveys around the room but he finds nothing in the room not even a mirror.

Due to the the effect of the liquid they injected into Menma he's unaware of the room his brother is in he doesn't even know where Naruto is even in the first place. Menma then gains a sorrowful expression "so, it seems like Naruto and myself are alone. They're dead I missed them." thought Menma a flash of his Mother and Father faces appeared in his mind. But unfortunately, the last faces he saw of his parents were when they were shot "what the hell is this place?" wondered Menma as he turned towards the female soldier but he received no answer "if only I could use my powers." thought Menma but even if he and Naruto did used their powers they weren't sure where to actually go. Afterall with death of their uncle, aunt, and cousin they had no family their father was born an orphan.

Mennen raised his eyebrow as he they came to a hault "were here boy. " said the woman she opened the door and Naruto was greeted a room that was so small iron tiled room it had barely any real room to move in. Homes in the slums had better space in this the red-haired child was sure a homeless person would laugh at the sorry excuse of the room but he could barely call it a room. "Welcome home, enjoy your sleep boy it'll be your last night of peace. " said the woman but before he can question her about her comment she kicks him in the back causing Menma's face to hit the hard wall and because the room is so small he slams the back of his against of the wall seeing the boy grab his head in pain she slams the door and locks it.

The next day in the morning Menma's eyes widened as he can hear voices and various of voices he knew what they were they were the voices of everyone within the strange facility he tried to block the thoughts but he was unable to stop the thoughts. He slams his head against the wall "stop, stop, stop!" exclaimed Menma but no matter how much he tries he's unable to stop the thoughts from flooding his mind he's not only able to hear the thoughts of the soldiers but also the thoughts of Naruto, Professor Thorton, and Abraham Cornelius.

"So, that's the new subjects Dr. Cornelius wanted?" thought a soldier.

"Those kids, sure did a number on Matt and Vicente. Those poor bastards didn't stand a chance. " thought a man.

"Damn I need a bear." thought a man.

"I bet that red-haired kid is having a tough morning." thought a female soldier.

"Come on, Come on, let me get 500! God dammit!" exclaimed the enraged man who is frustrated that he lost money on the lottery ticket.

"I almost feel sad for that telepath. Well almost sorry. " thought a female soldier.

"It's time to test the weapons." thought Professor Thorton.

"So bright, so bright. Dammit the light is too bright my darkness can't absorb it. * thought Naruto who's in pain due to the bright light he's exposed to.

"Damn I'm hungry where's the kitchen." thought a soldier.

"What kind of Japanese person has blonde and red hair. " thought the man.

"I know you can read my mind Menma while it's not like you can't that box you're forcibly amplifies mutation forcing your powers to read all the minds within this facility. This is your life Menma but I could always kill your brother you are my weapon." thought Dr. Cornelius with a devious grin on his face.

"Shut up!" roared Menma who grips his head in pain he then punches his hand on the ground as all the thoughts enter his mind with him unable to stop the thoughts. He then hears the door unlocked but he doesn't pay attention due to the thoughts invading his mind but his pleading for the thoughts finally silence when he's literally thrown out of the room as he's out of the room.

A soldier grabs Menma by his hair " boy let's go." said the man he then begins dragging him through the halls Menma turned to see a female dragging Naruto by his arm.

Menma looks at Naruto with a concerned expression "Naruto how's your eyes?" thought Menma with concern with the many thoughts invading his mind he was barely able to hear the thoughts of his brother, he watches as Naruto blinks attempting to get his eyes adjusted to the light.

Hearing this wasn't too surprisingly mostly because when Naruto had realized when he was able to use his powers Menma had also regained his telepathy "they're hangin'in there. But, what about you are you alright?" asked a concern and worried Naruto.

Menma released a sigh "I-I-I'll...survived." thought Menma while both were separated from each other both had understood each of them had a rough night and morning. The two then stopped speaking through their minds mostly because each of them wanted to get themselves adjusted. For example Naruto barely got any sleep due to light he then used the darkness to absorb the light around him eyes are then shut closed this allowed him to use the darkness on his eyes to help her get adjusted. While Menma he'd used the silence to collect his thoughts one thing ran through his mind when Dr. Cornelius taunted him about killing Naruto.

Before either realized they were dropped in front of Dr. Cornelius who had a cold expression "good to see you two now we should get started I'm interested in both of your mutations." said Dr. Cornelius without any remorse.

Naruto and Menma glare with hatred darkness formed around his hands while a green psychic energy forms around the hands of Menma "and what makes you think we'll help you with anything you bastard!" snarled Menma who wanted nothing more than turned the man's Beaujolais into nothing but mush as for Naruto he wanted to rip the man apart with his darkness.

Before they can even go for the kill they scream in pain as if their bodies are being ripped from the outside and inside Dr. Cornelius chuckles at the two mutants whithering in pain "Did you two forget about the nanites? I told you your my weapons, your live before is nonexistent now...welcome to the Weapon X program." said Dr. Cornelius he watches as the two siblings rise from their feet with Naruto's blue eyes and Menma's purple eyes becoming a metallic chrome color both siblings stare at Dr. Cornelius with a voidless expression.

* * *

 ** _( A/N:_** **I will be trying to finished these stories : Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and Gods, Grandson of Blood Bender, Light and Dark, The Fox Spy, Speed, Demons, Curse of Heavens, Force of Family, Whirlpool Meets Sand, Change of Course, Proud and Clothes, Red Fox, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Uzumaki Spawn, Beyond The Stars, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Power From Within, There Is No Justice, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Bridge of Two Paths, Fate of a New Adventure, Darkness Within Us, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way** ** _)_**

 ** _(A/N: And now I will update Tides of Hardship )_**

 ** _Naruto x Beth- Universal Whirlpool: with different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**


End file.
